The manufacturing process of Styrofoam or other types of recipients usually ends by the manufactured recipients exiting a trim press on a feed table. The recipients are then separated in groups of a predetermined number of recipients, which are then packaged for shipping. The conventional method of separating the recipients involves the steps of individuals manually counting the appropriate number of recipients on the feed table and feeding them to bags or boxes for shipping. A drawback of this conventional recipient separating method is that it is time consuming and bound to error as any other human-handled repetitive process.